Are you Ciphering me?
by SiCoticSymphony
Summary: He found her...in more ways than one (This is will be a collection of random Bill story's but I may continue some of them)


Natalie cautiously trudged through the woods, carefully stepping over the branches and other small things. He was close but she didn't know where he was and it would be her end if she made one wrong noise. She glanced behind her ever so often, thinking his shape in the dark would be behind her and closer than before. Every time though, it was just a sprawling mass of trees and bushes with fog distorting the landscape. She just wanted to go home.

She wasn't keen to believing in the rumors that Cipher was back. No one had told her directly of course, she just listened to her parents and friends talk about Bill like he was a plague and he was finally going to make a return to Gravity Falls. Natalie brushed it off. Some rumors said he was some yellow triangle while others say he was a demon of sorts. She couldn't believe anything and simply ignored the pressing matter that he was actually coming back. Now though, Natalie knew how true they were. He was a normal man and had a tendency to wear yellow but now that he was chasing her, he was really a demon. Someone brought him into Gravity Falls and if Natalie survived him, she'd go back to have a word or two with the one who did.

A deer call echoed throughout the woods but Natalie kept going, quickening her pace. She expected a snap of a twig or anything to make himself known to her but this wasn't his first chase, it couldn't have been. The deer's sound ended abruptly, slowly dying out to a quiet yelp. He was close, it was him. It had to be. He couldn't just leave a silent trail, he had to kill everything in his path. Including her, but she wouldn't let it get to that. She wouldn't let Cipher catch her.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Natalie had glanced back once last time and when she turned back, she ran right into Bill Cipher. She didn't fall back onto the ground like she though she would. Cipher grabbed a hold of her arms and kept her close, close enough to feel the dread pour off him. He was cold, freezing, and Natalie started to feel cold too.

Cipher smiled a malicious grin, "You thought you could get away? Ha! I know everything," he shook her hard as he spoke, rage building but he kept his calm demeanor about him, "Everything! Including where you are."

Still smiling, in a blink of an eye, Bill lashed out with one hand and gripped her throat then proceeded to walk backwards until her back hit a tree. He drew close to her, his body practically right on top of her. He tightened his grip around her neck and Natalie's own hands shot up to try and pry his hands off of her.

He laughed at her attempt, "Useless! Just like the rest of your race!"

Natalie struggled to talk, to breath, but out of nowhere Cipher relaxed his grip and leaned in, turning his head off to the side and with his free hand, cupped his ear, "Sorry, you'll have to speak up!"

She coughed and spoke to him, "Get..away from me, you sick..twisted...frea-"

As soon as she let the words escape her mouth, his death grip returned, completely cutting off her air. He slowly raised her up the tree by her neck with ease and watched as she struggled to move. He was laughing again, right in her face. With trembling hands, Natalie went into her pocket and slowly pulled out a mediocre knife. She went to stab him and succeeded, landing the blade into his shoulder and pressing it up until it hit the handle. His smile dropped but after staring at the knife then back to her, he smiled.

Grabbing the handle and ripping the knife from his shoulder, he let it fall to the ground. He leaned in again, his nose touching hers and his breath beating on her face, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but nothing will ever kill me." he laughed as Natalie's face contorted into a look of pure sadness.

He dropped her and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. The cold night air felt good but it burned her lungs as she breathed it in. Now was her chance. She shot up and tried to make a break for the opening that he left her but his own arm shot out and stopped her. Quickly and in one swift movement, his arm wrapped around her and he brought his other arm to wrap around her too, embracing her in a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head and swayed side to side as if they were dancing.

Natalie started to cry, "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't kill people?"

She could feel him smile, "Well, someone here wanted you dead pretty badly...and a few other people but isn't the focus suppose to be on you right now?" he chuckled and tightened his grip.

She didn't find anything amusing about her situation but when he spoke again, she perked up, "Maybe...I can let you go though..."

He paused and Natalie suddenly didn't feel right. Cipher let her go and she quickly turned around to face him. He was suddenly dead serious. Bill had his hands on his hips as he spoke, "A quick kiss to a prince and you'll be free to live your life."

Natalie was shocked but soon felt sick. She couldn't do it, not a chance, but the other end of the bargain seemed too promising to let up and what followed if she didn't. She shuddered to think about it. Cipher drew closer to her, like he knew she was going to do it. Natalie toughened up, it was this or she was going to die, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Bill seemed satisfied but he stopped her, "Was I not clear? I meant on the lips."

She groaned and mustered up the used courage to kiss him but as soon as she made contact he deepened it and forced her to continue kissing him. His hands came up to hold the sides of her face and she struggled to get away from him. He slid his thumbs across her skin and drew his body closer. Finally, as a last resort, she pushed against him which caused him to back away with the smile on his face.

"Well, I guess it's about that time. I should really get going then Natalie."

To her surprise, Cipher started to hover in the air and behind him grew a portal that he was slowly backing himself into, "Maybe someone else will want you dead, maybe we'll see each other again."

And he left, closing the portal and leaving Natalie alone and afraid.


End file.
